Guardian Dragon
by Enjeru
Summary: YGO contest entry, Round Two; Mizushipping. She could get lost forever in those eyes, she knew it was fate that brought her to him, it was love at first sight. Kisara/Priest Set,  slight Kisara/Seto


I blame Kuroshitsuji for putting the image of badass Shinigami Kisara in my head! X3

Song I listened to while writing this: "Dirty Laundry" by Bitter:Sweet

Round Two for the YuGiOh Contest; Mizushipping (**Kisara** x **Priest Set**)

Disclaimer: Little Kuriboh's win against Kroze in Duel Monsters was kinda of a disappointment if not a perfect example to what the game really is like in the anime; "a load of bollocks"!

…what that has to do with disclaimers escapes me…

Enjoy~!

_

* * *

_

She couldn't kill him.

That was the thought that had started her obsession with him. She admitted to herself plenty of times that she wasn't very suitable for the dirty job her soul had acquired but regardless, after hundreds of years she had well moved on past her awkward stages. Killing people was easy, and yet with him she had hesitated.

It was suppose to be simple; there were complications in the birthing process, not surprising with the primitive healing back in ancient times. _Heh, ancient…_

It was back when she was still rather shy, 'naïve' her partner would often called her. She had walked into the palace chamber where Akhenaden stood grim faced over the slab of stone they had set his wife on. She remembered thinking he needed to lighten up a bit, "This is the day of his son's birth" of course; she had been there to end it…

She stood on the other side of the woman in labor, her nails tracing the silver metal of her weapon in anxiousness. Killing children had always bothered her, it was Isis' duty to protect the souls of children during their other world journeys. Being a fertility goddess though she suspected it bothered Isis just as much if not more so.

Akhenaden had started pacing; his wife was crying in agony, the baby was almost free of his mother's body. The first wails not belonging to the birthing mother filled the room, the baby being rubbed with cloth to cleanse him. Akhenaden actually smiled.

Biting her lip, she recalled this part crystal clear, stepping up to the father now holding his newborn. Gripping the metal scythe, neither dull nor stained, the shinigami raised the weapon above her head in poise, and then he looked at her. She froze, her muscles had locked and he was just looking at her, dead on. Staring.

Taking a deep breath she moved slightly to the right, the baby's eyes followed her. She had done this before, she had killed those of whom judgment had been made, she had shown mercy to those that had suffered, and she took human souls regardless of age, gender, or status. She did not discriminate.

It was those eyes that threw her off, such intense blue eyes, '_sapphire skies, those eyes'_. He was barely a minute into the world and he had looked Death right in the face. Her blade slipped from her hand, she took a step back in the shock the situation had veiled her in, she couldn't kill him…

* * *

"You know his soul is in the register, if you don't kill him someone else will be assigned to the job."

Anubis rowed the ferry boat lazily down the River Styx, leaning casually against the bow of the vessel, tilting his jackal head at his partner. Kisara laid spread out sideways in the boat, still in her more humanoid form, silver hair tipping graceful over the edge to drag in the waters of the dead. Eyes closed to the serene scene around her she merely hummed in acknowledgement to his statement, her mind already reeling from her actions back on Earth. 'What was she going to do now?'

Pulling the long reed, Anubis veered the boat towards the shore of the deceased, running his claws against the impeccable wooden structure he became impatient with her nonchalant façade. 'Did she honestly not realize how much trouble she would be in?'

"Well?" he barked at her, "How do you plan to explain this to the higher ups?"

Approaching the undead world of the God paradise, Kisara's true form started to show, changing her into the creature her soul actually was. Her pale skin slowly becoming silver scales, her white hair receding back into her morphing skull. Opening her blue eyes she turned her head to look at her old friend, and while she still had human lips she whispered,

"Set, they named him Set."

Anubis was taken back, he had never in the hundreds of years he had worked and guided her, seen Kisara with such a stunning smile adorning her face. The ferry docked on the shore and the jackal leapt from the vessel onto dry land, looking upward to the white dragon flying high above him.

* * *

"You do understand, child, that a missed soul harvest is expected of new recruits. You are an experience shinigami; your fumble is a disappointment to us. When feelings get in the way of judgment, it's a sign that the reaper in question is not ready for the responsibility and in your case, that your own soul has not been enlightened of its earthly attachment."

Kisara cringed. She knew what was coming and she felt dread in the pit of her stomach, she didn't want to leave paradise; she didn't want to go back _there_!

"Grim Kisara, you are sentenced to reincarnation."

_No! She couldn't go back to being a human, she just couldn't! Not again!_ Shaking with the terror that engulfed her, she struggled with the hell hounds that dragged her out of Purgatory back down to the shores of Styx.

"Anubis!" she wailed in desperation, tears gushing down her now human face, she reached desperately for her friend and mentor but he did not come to her aid. He stood back and let the hounds drag her onto the ferry for the second time that day; it would be her last time in that boat with him for a long time. Sadly the jackal pushed away from shore without protest and towards the living world, they had a schedule to keep, Kisara was to be reborn.

_

* * *

_

Nine months later…

Anubis stood next to the table of a fisher man's wife, as she gave birth to her third daughter in solitude, with only her elder mother to aid her though it. Invisible to the humans he watched the process idly, his eyes half closed in boredom, 'honestly these humans multiply like rabbits' he thought. Sniffing he lifted his snout and knew it was time.

Moments later the baby's insufferable wailing could most likely be heard even outside the small hut, moving closer Anubis grinned with pride at the shock written on the elderly mother's face. Her daughter had just given birth to a pale baby, not the Egyptian tan with the thick black hair and warm brown eyes of their family. Pale as lotus petals, her fine hair, more like fluff at the moment, was white snow dusting the top of her human head. Lean down the jackal licked the side of the baby's face lovingly, causing the child to wail even louder (if that was possible), Death had just kissed her!

Anubis let his hand hover above her, chanting ancient words, casting his spell on Kisara. So determined to hold on to who she really was, the human genes didn't stand a chance. Her dragon soul thrashed about wildly in its human flesh desperate to get out, the hair and skin enough of a sign of the inner struggle. The baby stopped crying, falling into slumber on the spot as Anubis lulled the dragon into dormancy.

With what he had come to do finished he left the child with a parting whisper,

"Set has been spared once, but he will be hunted again. Finish your business with him soon, child, for I will kill you someday and bring you back home."

And with that Kisara's destiny in ancient Egypt had begun…

_

* * *

_

Domino City, Japan, 1998 (3,000 years later)

Walking confidently down the halls of Kaiba Corp. she walked past the humans with pride in her step, passing through the door (quite literally) into Seto Kaiba's office. Dressed in a shimmering silver mini skirt and a baby blue tank top she breezed past the sofa couch, petting Mokuba affectionately on the head (he shivered). Kisara smirked wildly and made a beeline for the solitary man behind the desk, walking around and hopping onto the edge of the table, crossing her bare legs and leaning back on her hands to watch Kaiba type away at his laptop.

_To this day she can remember the events of ancient Egypt, the reincarnated life she was forced to live, with no memory to who she truly was, she had been lost. Utterly and completely lost. And he had found her, a child with eyes as blue as hers, he had found her and rescued her, she knew then that she wanted nothing more than to protect him._

_Her fondest memory though was after Egypt had been saved from darkness, long after she had done her part of protecting Seto and had been dead as well as taking up her shinigami role once more. Years had passed on, Set was in perfect health as he ruled the kingdom as pharaoh, for years he did not need her and she in turn did not go to him. It was in old age that Kisara went to see him again. The royal chambers had been empty and she had passed through the stone door with ease her scythe held firmly in her hand. And he had looked at her. Stared at her. _

_Hardly startled that he knew someone was there without seeing them she walked proudly up to the Pharaoh and bowed her head._

"_My King, I am once again reunited with you on this the day of your death."_

_Set did not speak, he did not hear her, he did not see her, but he stared. His skin had aged, his hair had grayed, his eyes…were as blue as the day she had witnessed his birth. Leaning forward she kissed his wrinkled brow,_

"_It is my honor, great Pharaoh, to personally ferry your soul to paradise."_

_She stood back and raised her weapon above her head, poised for execution. Set's features relaxed, his memorizing blue eyes alight with recognition,_

"_Kisara…how I've missed you." The blade pierced his chest, no blood nor wound appeared but his eyes slowly closed and she was thankful that she would not have to see the luster of life fade, leaving them dull._

_She did not hesitate. She did not discriminate. She did not let her feeling get in the way of her duty. Wiping her watering eyes she did smile; happy._

_Though it had been years, though he could not hear nor see her, his soul had recognized her. And that was enough for her._

Smiling at the memory, she sighed contently and laid on her side, her hair falling in long waves down the edge of the desk, this was Set, no…Seto. The reincarnated Set, this was the man harboring the soul that she-

"This is quite obsessive don't you think?"

Anubis sat on the other side of the couch from Mokuba, at first Kisara tensed at seeing him so close to the little brother before relaxing back into her earlier position, returning to admiring the man before her.

"Don't you get tired of following me around, Old Man?" the jackal moved in on her and sat himself in dog form next to the desk looking up at her.

"I'm worried history is going to repeat itself." He said matter of factly. Kisara rolled her eyes,

"I fulfilled my purpose on Earth a long time ago. I've accepted it." The room fell back into silence the only noise being the TV that Mokuba's eyes were glued to and Seto's typing. Smiling brilliantly as she stared up into those same deep blue eyes she stared to reach a hand towards his face, if his skin was that mocha color he'd be the spitting image of her Priest. Her hand now inches from him, maybe to brush the hair from his face or trace the outline of his lips. The black shadow of a dog barked at the advance and her hand paused, Seto looked up in surprise, upon seeing nothing he returned to his documents. Kisara lowered her hand, looked over the edge of the desk and pouted. The jackal stood up and nudged her forehead with his snout,

"Why do you return to him still? If your feelings were finally purged through the reincarnation trial, then why do you stalk this man so?"

"I don't stalk!" She flipped herself up into a sitting position and hopped off the desk. "I simply…guard him." It was the jackal's turn to roll his eyes,

"Guardian angels don't exist." He laughed at the mere notion, trotting towards the exit. Kisara made to follow, pausing just briefly to take another glance back at the man she cared deeply for, the eyes that were windows into the soul that she would feel forever connected too. '_Soon...' _she thought. Soon he too would recall the past they had once shared.

"I'm no angel," with a devilish smirk she slung her scythe over her shoulder, "Just a dragon."

* * *

(~YuGiOh~)

Well then, I had a _completely_ different plot I was gonna write, I forced myself to sit down and start writing and out popped this oddball creation. I very much enjoyed writing it though, it's not as long or detailed as I was hoping my second entry would be but I hope everyone will enjoy reading it regardless.

Feedback would be appreciated, thanks! :3

* * *

( Just a little something extra )

"Why are you wearing that ridiculous outfit anyway?"

"What are you talking about, this is what all the kids are wearing now a day!"

Kisara did her best to suck in her cheeks like the modern day models causing Anubis to shudder as she posed for the multi-millionaire.

"…you know he can't see you, right?" the white dragon huffed and hopped from the desk, walking briskly towards the door.

"You always gotta ruin my fun!"

Anubis shook his head, "Why didn't I have sons?"

**OWARI**


End file.
